


Lanugo

by Kirausagni



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Demon Dipper Pines, Demons, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Trucker Hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirausagni/pseuds/Kirausagni
Summary: Shouldn't Bill's demon always have time for him?





	Lanugo

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently fluff in Latin is Lanugo????
> 
> Dipper looks like 19 in this fic, don't worry about it.

When Bill dragged his heavy feet down creaky stairs this morning, the last thing he’d expected to see was his friendly demon working his previously uncovered shift. The demon in question looked nice in his more human looking form. There was no tail, no horns and he had flat teeth. Instead of electric blue hair and eyes, they were instead a dull brown. Normally, Dipper’s attention would be fixed on Bill the second he walked into a room, but he didn’t even give him a glance! 

Dipper was dealing with an old woman who wanted to know the origins of one of the displays in the museum. He was standing back on his heels while the lady looked like she was ready to explode. After apologizing to the woman that he didn’t know anything about the creature, Dipper than continued on to help the next person in line.

To be honest, Bill felt a twinge of jealousy in his stomach as he watched his demon interact with the customers. Dipper hadn’t acknowledged his presence and it felt horrible. Normally, the demon was doting and completely fixed on Bill. It was a change. One that Bill wasn’t exactly fond of. 

After twenty minutes of standing in the doorway, Dipper was finally left alone and there wasn’t anyone left in the giftshop. It was then that Dipper finally felt Bill in the room and turned towards the fifteen year old with a bright smile on his face, “Triangle!” He shouted happily.

With a small pout on his face, Bill approached the older man, “Good morning, Dipper.” he grumbled quietly, avoiding Dipper’s wondering eyes. 

“What’s wrong, Triangle?” He asked, bending his knee so they saw eye-to-eye, “Is my human form not to your liking?”

Mumbling something under his breath, Bill shook his head, “No, Dipper. You look perfectly fine.” 

It was strange, because with the look on Dipper’s face right now, Bill could practically imagine his tail wagging back and forth. The two different forms looked nothing alike. When Dipper’s hair is an electric blue, it was styled in such a way where it kept hair out of his eyes, but still hid away the birthmark on his forehead. Where as here, the only sort of care put into his hair was hiding the birthmark, which Bill guessed no longer glowed a light blue, but instead looked more like a normal birthmark. And oh lord, his eyes. When Dipper was in his actual form, they showed off a snarky attitude that couldn’t be contained by any form. But right now, they were soft and innocent looking, stars practically danced inside them.

“You probably prefer my demon form, right?” He sighed, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. 

At the small nod from the teenager, Dipper snapped his fingers and there floated the demonic form Bill was used to. Clapping his hands together, Dipper smiled at Bill, “So then, what’s wrong, Kid?” 

Rolling his eyes, Bill shook his head, “Nothing important.” 

This got him a weird look, “Nothing important?” Dipper huffed, “Listen, Kid. You’re my human, which means that to me, everything to do with you, is important.” He stuck a finger in Bill’s chest, then retreated back at the teen’s uncomfortable expression. 

Dipper pulled his legs to sit in a criss-cross and crossed arms, “Now then, Triangle. Tell me your woes.” He sighed dramatically, smiling at the teen. 

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Bill eyed the demon and practically growled, “I told you, it’s nothing-” 

“Oh, you’re jealous are you?” Dipper smirked at Bill as he tensed up. 

“N-no.” he stuttered out. Seeing his expression, Dipper let out a loud guffaw and fell backwards laughing. 

“It’s not funny!” Bill shouted, grabbing the closest item to him and chucking it at the demon, who just dodged the object. 

Dipper peeked open an eye at the teen and stopped his laughter. Red in the face and looking close to tears, Dipper forgot he was dealing with what was basically a child, and children easily get their feelings hurt. “I’m sorry.” The demon whispered, making eye contact with the boy.

After staring at the demon for a few seconds, Bill wrenched away his golden eyes from the demon. In an another minute of waiting, Dipper put a hand on Bill’s shoulder, then tugged him into a warm embrace, “I’m sorry.” He repeated. 

Huffing, Bill didn’t return the hug and instead kept his eyes fixed on the door across from the pair, “Will a gift make you forgive me?” The demon asked, desperate.

At the lack of response, Dipper pulled away and looked around the giftshop. There were many things that lined the walls and counters, but none that Dipper knew Bill would be interested in. His eyes swept over the walls again and again until he spied a line of trucker hats against the wall. 

They were blue and white with a blue pinetree in the center. Gingerly, Dipper picked one up by the brim with three fingers and shook his head. With a snap of his fingers, the blue became yellow and the pinetree became a triangle. 

With a satisfied hum, he floated back towards Bill and placed it on his head, “I’m sorry.” He repeated again, this time with a determined look on his face. Bill tugged the hat off his hand and looked over it.

“You’re forgiven,” He looked away from the overjoyed demon, “...I guess.”


End file.
